Angelic Demon
by Forever-Evol
Summary: Jesus goes into Eden and it's meet by memory's and the king of hell him self. Warning contains Jesus/Satan and light reference to Judas/Jesus. If you don't like don't read. Please don't be insult it's just for fun.Rated M to be safe


**Angelic Demon.**

Warning: This contains Satan/Jesus that's the devil and Jesus as a couple. Some references to Jesus/Judas. If you no like you no read. Please do not take offensively if you Catholic or something. It's just for my amusement really

Jesus was just walking along the edge of his father's land, heaven of course, when he saw Eden. It was just in between heaven and earth. The trees where tall and in full bloom. As where the flower's and bush. In the middle was a stream with the tallest of the tree's next to it. This tree was of the deadly tree of knowledge, which root's are not in the garden but at the deepest level of hell. _Probably where Judas is. I hope he doesn't hate me. We had the best times together. Well second best in my lifetime,_ thought Jesus as he walked cautiously towards the large tree.

It was a cherry tree despite the wide rumour that it was an apple tree. "Cherries had always been Lucifer's favourite fruit." Jesus said to himself repeating what his father had told him when he was 16. The day before he had first wondered into this garden. The day before he had first met the fallen angel Lucifer, or Satan. Most angels' still call him Lucifer. God calls him Satan, as Lucifer was once his favourite creation, his most beautiful angel who had ever existed. But God never calls him Lucifer now... Kind of upsetting real. Satan is still beyond beautiful.

Touching the tree's bark Jesus' mind flicked back to that day. The way Lucifer had hop out of the tree. The way he had talked; the way they had kissed; how Jesus had kneeled before him; how Jesus had lost his virginity to the beast. As Jesus remember, a tall thin man slip with feline silence from the cherry tree, with a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes.

"Wold you like some cherries, my dear?" asks the man as one of his arm's turns Jesus around by the waist; the other is holding some black cherries. "Lucifer!" yelp Jesus trying in vain to push the black winged king of hell away. "Now now. No need to get violent, my angel. I am just offering you some cherries. What's the harm in that?" smirked Lucifer releasing the prince of heaven, "Sit."

Jesus did as he was told and sat down leaning against the tree. Kneel so he was facing the son of man, Satan handed some cherries to him and ate the rest he had picked from the tree. They sat in silence staring at each other. Jesus had scars on his forehead from the crown of thorn's and on his hands and feet from being nailed to the cross. His hair was a slightly tangle brown and his chin was cover by a beard of the same type. He was wearing the typical white robe of the angle's.

Lucifer was different in so many was. His hair was a mess of coal black with bands of it reaching his shoulder's and his eyes where hypnotizing. The iris was a mutli-coloured festival and the pupil a vemonness black. He was un-earthly thin and his ghost pale skin littered with bite mark's and faded bruises. As usual he wears tight pants and a fair coat and no top to hide his muscular frame.

"Why are you here Satan?" asked Jesus.

"Don't be pretend to be like _him_, angel, your not."

"Answer my question."  
"I was getting some cherries from the top of my tree when I saw you...What are you doing here? Aren't you forbid from coming here after what happen here last time?"

"I-I..."

"He know does he?"

"No-o...I didn't know how to tell him...how could I tell him?"

"Calm down, angel. I will not tell if wish me to not to. " The fallen king strokes the side of Jesus face and lean towards him. "I think your where trying to remember what happen...I could remind you?"

"please... I need..." Jesus was cut short by warm lips on his. The angel throws his arms around Lucifer's. A snake tongue entered Jesus mouth. Moaning the son of God felt himself be pulled on to Satan's lap.

Jesus later himself be take once more by his angelic demon.

THE END FOR NOW.


End file.
